You're Help Is Wanted
by SkylerScull
Summary: Based on the horror game Five Nights At Freddy's. Henry and William were the best of partners but they were total opposites in personality. The nightmare started with Fredbears Family Diner and ended with the death of many children and employees connected with the restaurant. How could any of them have known the evil that layed beneath the mask he wore? They never stood a chance.
1. 1: Welcome To Fredbears Family Diner

_**Chapter 1: Welcome To Fredbears Family Diner**_

"I'm telling the truth guys!" Sammy whined, he hated how Charlie would always be sceptical about his storys, granted they were made-up and based on some wierd nightmares, but still!

"I believe you!" Elizabeth trilled happily with a bright smile, her bright green eyes looking up to him as if he was all the world to her, she was always so facinated by his storys and believed almost every word he said, today Elizabeth had her strawberry blond hair up in pigtails and was wearing a pink sun dress that faded into a burnt orange.

Charlie frowned, confused. "But daddy said that monsters aren't real! You must be confused, you not allowed to lie, you know that!" Charlie insisted as usual, her voice raising slightly, Sammy flinched and tried to make himself smaller as if Charlie would give in if he looked sad enough. Charlie instead of her usual grey or occasionaly green sweatshirt, was just wearing a black long sleeved dress that looked like something you'd wear to a funeral, she didn't have any shoes on and honestly she probably lost them eariler in the ballpit. Unlike Elizabeths bright colors, Charlie was almost always wearing blacks, greys or greens, they were as different as day and night those two, though they had their similarities.

"Sorry..." Sammy muttered, trying to keep the tears from falling, Charlie gasped and her warm brown eyes widening in concern.

"Wait! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry Sammy!" Charlie said quickly, already feeling guilty, she didn't mean to make him cry again. Elizabeth stopped smiling, tilting her head as she stared transfixed on Sammy's crying green eyes, she didn't like it when he cryed. Though she snapped out of it when a girl with black pigtails and grey eyes walked past them, "Cassi!" Elizabeth squealed with a large smile when she noticed her. Cassidy stopped in place and gazed at them curiously, completely dismissing Elizabeth, who pouted at being ignored.

"Whats wrong?" Cassidy asks Sammy quietly as she rests her arms on the back of his chair and looked down at him, he gazed up at her blankly and just shrugged, his tears already starting to dry up.

"I'm going to find something better to do." Cassidy states, already getting bored at Sammy's lack of action, taking back her concern and leaving them alone to wander back towards the stage where an golden animatronic bear and bunny stood and played and sang children's songs for fun.

Fredbear and SpringBonnie were the stars of the band, everyone loved them, why wouldn't they? They were animatronic mascots with their own personality's and ways of making the show come to life. They were able move around the building between shows and had a really complex AI algorithm that made it seem as if they weren't only animatronics, they acted like humans sometimes and it really scared Sammy, hence the frequent wierd nightmares he had about them that he was just telling Elizabeth and Charlie about.

With the fight already out of their minds, Sammy got back to his story, "As the last enemy ran to where all the noise was coming from, the man hid behind a false wall and when the red fox ran past, he slashed his axe in the fox's direction, unaware of the demon he just released..."

The story didn't end until it was nearing closing time when Elizabeth's father wandered over and interrupted the story.

"-The spirits of the souls he damned came after the man and led him to the last enemy where-" "Thats enough Sammy, your going to give them nightmares." William chuckled, seeing the wide eyed children that Sammy nearly scared to death.

"But dad!" Elizabeth and Sammy whined in sinc as if they did this everyday. William smirked, his purple eyes gleaming.

"I'm afraid playtimes over children, it's time to go home." William told them, an amused smile across his face. He turns to look at Charlie, "Charlotte, would you like me to drive you home?" William continued, aiming a smile at little Charlie. Elizabeth instantly started complaning, "But daddy! I wanna stay!" but stopped when William shot her a Look.

Charlie shook her head with a polite smile, "Thanks Mr. Afton! But I don't wanna worry daddy, I'm fine walking home tonight." Charlie responds. William nods at her, his purple eyes showed his disappointment but he smiled regardless, accepting her answer for what it was before starting to move towards the doors through the small crowd beginning to leave the restuarant. Sammy and Elizabeth hopped out of their seats and quickly followed him, not wanting to be left behind.

It was only when they got to the doors where Michael was waiting that William paused, looking through his pockets for something, "Ah, I think I left the keys in the office. Elizabeth, Sammy, please stay here with Michael, I'll be back soon." William quickly explained, hardly even glancing at his son. Michael nodded, wiping his pizza grease covered hands on his white T-shirt. Elizabeth and Sammy nodded at William in understanding.

With that out of the way William hurried back to the office to grab his keys.

There was an awkward silence as the three siblings avoided looking at each-other, Sammy flinching whenever Michael would send a brief look of contempt at him.

Eventually Sammy broke the silence, "M-Michael? Are you-" "Shut up Sammy." Michael interrupted him with a glare, Sammy however wasn't going to let this stop him, "I'm sorry but I-"

"But what." Michael said, getting up in Sammy's personal space, Elizabeth stared before looking away.

"I-I just..." Sammy tried to continue before bursting into tears, niether noticed Cassidy watching nearby in the shadows next to an open doorway.

We were perfect strangers, we never really talked to each other before, not really. I mean I've only ever talked to him every once in a while when I actually notice that he's in the room with me, he's quiet as a mouse, not easy to notice and he never stood out in a crowd. I can't help but wonder why and yet as I watched him get pushed around by his older brother, I couldn't help but stare at him. Little Samuel looked so pretty with tears staining his blushing ruby red face, seeing him cry his heart out, with dread and fear staining his face was like music to me. I loved it, wouldn't you?

I've seen him around school before but he never stood out from the other children, always keeping his head down and only smiling when Charlotte or his sister Elizabeth were around. So gaining an interest in him now after all this time of being classmates made me wonder why, maybe it's the violence? Mama always told me I had an unhealthy obsession with blood and violence or maybe it's just the tears.

I watched in fascination as Michael continued to yell and scream at little Samuel. I couldn't understand why he would do such a thing when all Samuel wanted was to apologize. Sammy looked miserable. Horrified even. I couldn't of done it any better myself.


	2. 2: His Twisted Creation

**Chapter 2: His Twisted Creation (Homo Tortilis Creaturae)**

"Have you two been good for Micheal?" William asks, approaching his three children with a smile.

Elizabeth runs up to William, hugging him around the waist and smiles sweetly up at her daddy, "Daddy! I've been very good!" she says proudly, hugging him tighter.

William chuckles, he kisses her forehead and hugs her back, "Of course you were my little angel." he says softly before gently prying her off of him, "Now go on to the car and take Sammy with you, I'll need to speak to your older brother in private."

Elizabeth nods, an excited smile on her face before grabbing Sammy's hand and dragging him outside the restaurant. With them gone, William turns to look at his eldest child with a serious frown, "Micheal, what have I told you about bullying your brother." he scolds him, exasperation filling his voice.

Micheal scowls, "You said not to." he answers, jealousy and resentment fills his voice. He was never one to share, "He's not my brother either. When are you going to give the brat back to Henry?"

William's expression closes off, becoming blank, "Henry asked me to take care of him some nights, you know that Micheal. He's your brother just as much as Elizabeth is your sister. Treat him kindly, he is family whether you like it or not." William insists, his voice and expression cold, "Family does not end with blood."

With that William exits the building without giving Micheal a chance to respond, "Hurry up and get in the car or you can walk home."

_~A few hours later in Williams workshop: 9PM~_

William huffs in a breath of air, exiting out of the console. He failed, again. He looked at his creation blankly, the large metal contraption that he adored so much. The blue eyes of the shiny metal clown didn't show even a hint of unnatural life, still and empty as the grave. She could make ice cream, she could blow balloons up right from her fingertips and she could even sing songs but despite everything he could make her do, he still couldn't give her life. He stared at his creation, waiting for a single sign of life but she showed none at all.

Henry approaches him, smiling reassuringly as he lays his hand on William's shoulder, "Another failed experiment?" sympathy filled his voice. Henry was much more patient then William was.

William scowls, knocking Henry's hand off of his shoulder in a single movement, turning around to face him, "No matter what we do our creations never gain their own consciousness!" he snaps before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He turns away from his partner before collapsing into a chair nearby, "I apologize for yelling at you. It's been a long night." he mutters just loud enough for his partner to hear.

Henry hesitates before slowly approaching him, "I know how you feel, I'm... not thinking very positively either." he admits slowly, "I'm going to go home, it's getting late William."

William waves him away, "Go right ahead, I'll stay behind for a while longer."

Henry hesitates before leaving the room, "Good night Will."

As soon as he's alone William's expression turns hard like stone. His work had to be completed, he couldn't give up just yet. Since he was young he's had trouble with emotions, trouble understanding them and trouble feeling them. The short range of emotions available to him was never enough so he pretended. Pretended to be normal, observing and documenting what people respond to best, how emotions worked for other people. He never felt a real connection to anyone other then Henry and his wonderful machines, as such his work always went first to him.

He loved his children, life would be rather different without them but he only loved them to a certain extent. All that mattered to him was his work, family always goes second to that. Perhaps it was selfish of him, to be so distant towards the people he's supposed to want to love and protect but he couldn't find himself to care about such things. He already had a family, the only family he needed was his work, his creations.

He sighs, picking up a sponge and a bottle of super resin polish to polish Circus Baby with. William shakes the bottle before opening it and squirting the white liquid that resembled glue onto the sponge in small amounts. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door get pushed open by eager hands. His sweet sweet daughter come to say hello with a piece of paper in her hands, his wife stood behind her and encouraged her to come inside the room but didn't stay to greet him herself.

Elizabeth was excited and full of joy. A bright gold foil star shimmered on the page she held in her hands. Mommy gently touched her back, encouraging her to run forward into the room, into the dark. She eagerly ran inside, and looked for her William. There he was, standing by the work desk in front of his wonderful creations, polishing his most prized invention in circular hand movements with more love then he ever dared to show her.

The room was full of her daddy's metal creations and in the very center of them all stood the tall shiny metal clown doll with the bright blue eyes and the orange pigtails, the very one daddy was polishing. Circus Baby was made just for her, daddy told her so but he never let Elizabeth play with Circus Baby.

She ran towards him, showing him the paper but he pushed her away. She was confused at the action, why did he push her? But her eagerness didn't fade, she remained patient and joyful. After the first push, she simply came back to try again. It was only after the second push that she hesitated to go back, wary as she noticed the alcohol bottles littering his work desk but she carefully returned anyway, this time holding the paper into the air. Maybe he didn't see it. That's what she thought anyways. William did see it though, he just didn't care.

William looked at her coldly, almost as if he just realized she was there, "Elizabeth, go back to bed. I told you not to disturb me." he told her, turning to look back to his creation. Elizabeth refused. He pushed her away from him roughly, his patience at it's end yet he didn't raise his voice. This time it hurt, the ground was cold and her arm ached where she had fallen on it. He hurt her, he's probably been drinking.

The paper fell out of her hands during her fall, she looked for it and found it on the floor in front of her, her gold star still shone bright, but he was standing on the page now. She looked up to see if he had noticed, tears in her eyes. William didn't seem to care, cold and distant as he continued to polish his wonderful creation to a shiny hue of perfection. He scrubbed the machine in circular movements only moving on to a new spot on the shiny metal doll when the current one reached his standards, shining a perfect hue.

Elizabeth knew she should leave the paper, but she couldn't. She worked so hard for that grade. Elizabeth reached forward to tug at the corner of the page, but it was too far away. She finally crawled to it on her knees, her dress dirty now, and tried to pull the page from under his shoe. It didn't come loose. Why was daddy ignoring her? Did she upset him? Did she do something wrong?

William turned, finally giving her the attention she desired before grabing her by the arm she fell on and lifting her up to her feet. Elizabeth cried out, "Daddy! Stop, that hurts!" he ignored her crys, "Listen here. When I'm working, you are not to disturb me." he says coldly, a warning in his eyes.

Elizabeth hesitates, looking up at him with her vivid green eyes that were so different for her daddy's unnatural purple orbs, "Daddy-"

William scowled, his hand lashing out to slap her across the face with a single harsh blow. Elizabeth cried out, her small body hitting the ground at the force behind the blow, "Get out!" he yelled before turning away from her, turning back to the metal doll he made just for her.

It was difficult for Elizabeth to make out anything in the room after that. The room was a smear of tears and pain and her head was still spinning. But she made out one thing, that shiny metal clown doll with the pretty blue eyes. Her father had turned his attention back to it, lovingly polishing her. Suddenly, her pain faded to the background, replaced with something else. Fascination or perhaps even obsession.

Elizabeth wanted to be her, the one who got all of his attention. She wanted to be the one up on stage, polished to perfection. All of his love went into that metal clown doll large enough to swallow her whole, it wasn't fair.

Circus Baby was William's obsession, Elizabeth could only stare at the lovely clown doll that towered over her. The doll had happy red cheeks and a lovely red dress, it's blue eyes shiny and bright. She was beautiful, Elizabeth wanted to be beautiful too.

"Leave Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blinked, startled out of her musings before forcing herself into a standing position, tears in her eyes. She hesitates, opening her mouth to say something before closing it, there was nothing to say. Anything she could've said would've just made the situation worse. She finally left the room, silent.

William watched her leave, just as silent. He didn't feel guilty but he knew that what he did was wrong. He was in a horrible mood and he took it out on her. Despite this knowledge he didn't feel a thing. Turning back to Circus Baby, he finishes polishing her with a careful hand before stepping away. He sits down at his desk and opens the console.

He was ready to try again.

It's been hours and still no success on getting his creations a soul of their own. No spark of life in their eyes, no human like behavior. He's gotten close before but not close enough, it was never enough for him. There had to be some way to give his creations a spark of life.

He slams the console shut, threading his fingers through his hair and pulling sharply. The pan cleared his mind of the anger and frustration. There had to be a way to create a soul. To create a life, "Maybe... maybe there is a way..." William ponders, a thought beginning to take route inside his mind, "If I can't create a life... why not steal one instead?"

He smiles a cold cruel smile before opening the console once more. Taking out the blueprints, he adds a few extra... features. He would need to test out his idea and he had the perfect idea on how.

Gazing up at Circus Baby, he imagines the claw she serves ice cream with being designed for a new purpose. He imagines the robot luring a child aside with ice cream and then the claw appearing out of her stomach and yanking the child inside. There was more then enough room for a child to die inside there. He just had to make sure he covered all of his tracks.

Dozens of new features for his creations pass through his mind. Child counting so that they knew how many people there was inside a room, it would be perfect for knowing when there would be no witnesses. All it would take is a face counting program, some kind of facial recognition and he'd be all set.

For Ballora, her main feature would be called 'Deter & Misdirect', a simple music box aimed towards attracting children. Children were always attracted towards strange sounds, they were curious and all he had to do to take advantage of that was to have Ballora play her music and beckon kids and adults alike closer to her. William wouldn't have to change anything for her since she already had a music box.

Funtime Foxy's main feature could be called 'Parental Voice Sync & Replay', a feature that will copy the voices of children's parents to lure them away without them ever realizing the danger that their in. A simple voice recording feature and he'll be all set. Adding a spray hose filled with chloroform through Funtime Foxy's tail and it'll be able to knock out any child that wandered near. All William would have to do is get the body before the child wakes back up.

Funtime Freddy would be tricky but he was large enough that William could add in a storage tank to store children in. He could add some facial recognition programs and program him to keep track of adults. The feature could be called "Parental Tracking / 360 Privet", William could even add a small Bonnie puppet to give him some "extra eyes". Funtime Freddy could also be given a Proximity sensor to recognize when a child wanders near and voice mimicking to attract children and lure them away so that they'll be easy taking.

William pauses before jotting down one more note, this time on a spare piece of paper. The S.C.U.P aka Scalable Creation of Ulterior Presence or just "The Scooper", a machine designed to take out the children's body's from the animatronics without William having to get his hands dirty. It would inject a preserving liquid into the body to preserve it and a tranquilizer such as morphine or etorphine in the case that the child's still alive by the time they are 'scooped' out. That is if they also survive being scooped out in the first place which isn't exactly ideal but he can work around that. A reservoir could be added to keep storage of various liquids, both for the injector and for his experiments. "Remnant Reservoir" it could be called.

Excellent names for machines designed to do his dirty work.

William chuckles, writing his ideas down and some of the things he'll need to make it a reality before beginning to work on the programming. If there was one thing he knew, it would be programming and human behavior. Children were curious things, always running into trouble. It'd be so easy to take one right from underneath their parents noses without anyone ever suspecting a thing.

A human soul, that's what he needs. If he can't create a soul for his creations then he'll steal one instead... regardless of the consequences.


	3. 3: You Let The Others See Her But Not Me

**Chapter 3: You Let The Others See Her But Not Me**

"𝘋𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳! 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘰?"

William gazes fondly at his most wonderful creation that was standing upon the stage with pride in his eyes. Circus Baby, the shiny metal clown doll with perfect blue eyes, shiny and bright with a red microphone in her hand. Her lovely red dress, orange pigtails, long blue eyelashes and rosy cheeks gave off the illusion of innocence, however her height and unique design made up for that.

William had opened up Circus Baby's Pizza World only a week ago, letting in children from around the neighborhood inside the building to view his wonderful creations. The official grand opening however wouldn't be until tomorrow.

Already multiple children have been captured and killed with no one the wiser to his actions, lured into darkened corridors and the maze of hallways into a locked room to be later used in his experiments. Today, however, would be different. He had different plans today and kidnapped children aren't one of them.

Today it was his sweet daughters birthday, he was hesitant on letting her have her birthday at Circus Baby's Pizza World due to the dangerous designs of his animatronics and how easy it would be for her to be cornered by one but it wasn't long until Elizabeth convinced him. Eventually William gave into her demands and let her have her birthday party here.

William sighs, snapping out of his thoughts and glancing over at the children running in and out of the room. A small horde of children standing in front of the stage with balloons in their little hands. It was a small room compared to the other rooms in the building, a few tables lined the walls but no children sat at them.

Elizabeth and Sammy were nearby, playing with the other children with smiles on their faces. William loved to see her smile, her joy always seems to brighten up the whole room.

Music played down the hall, a lullaby that seemed to lure children closer. None of them could quite resist Circus Baby's lure however, she was the most approachable of all of them despite her considerable height, sweet and calm as she stood tall on the stage, smelling of the sweet scent of birthday cake and vanilla ice cream, even Elizabeth couldn't resist wanting to be near her. Sweet Elizabeth would glance over at the stage every few seconds with longing and wonder in her eyes but then she'd notice Williams keen eye trained on both her and Circus Baby and she'd look away as if ashamed of herself. Regardless, her gaze was fixed onto the robot, only looking away to see if her father noticed.

Elizabeth knew better then to disobey him though. William made sure of that.

Only a moment after the thought, sweet little Elizabeth runs over, her curly golden strawberry blonde locks of hair falling over her face as she gazes up at him, "Daddy, why won't you let me play with her?" she whines, begging with a sweet little pout and staring up at William with hope and longing in her eyes, "Please Daddy! Just once let me go play with her! She's so pretty and shiny! Didn't you make her just for me?"

William frowns at her, kneeling down to be at her height, "Sweetheart, I've already told you, it's too dangerous. Circus Baby hasn't been tested yet and I'd hate for you to get hurt." he says softly, brushing a lock of her hair to the side so that he can look her in the eyes, "Do you understand me, Elizabeth?" he asks, searching her eyes for understanding.

Elizabeth scoffs, her eye brows furrowing as she looks away from him with a frown, "But daddy, you let the other kids go see her! Why won't you let me go?" she begs, insistent, pursing her lips as she pulls away from him, running her fingers through her hair and pulling out the knots as if to distract herself.

William sighs, standing back up with a quiet groan, glaring down at her with contempt, "Elizabeth! I've already told you-" he raises his voice before being interrupted.

Tears prick in the corner of Elizabeth's eyes as she interrupts him, "-But Daddy! She can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons? Oh, daddy let me go to her!" she raises her voice, swinging her gaze to him as she trys to hold back the tears.

William scowls, "Elizabeth! You are not to approach her, do you understand me?"

Elizabeth sniffs, hesitating as she looks down at the ground, bowing her head before slowing nodding without saying a word.

William sighs, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose before kneeling down to be at her height once more and gently lifting her head up to look her in the eyes, "Sweetheart. Elizabeth, please don't cry... this is for your own good." William tells her softly, searching her eyes once more for understanding, "Do you understand sweet-pea?"

A small tear runs down Elizabeth's face, "I understand Daddy..." she says softly, her green eyes seeming to stare past him as William gently wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"Go on now and play, I'll be back shortly." William tells her, standing up and waiting for her nod of agreement.

Elizabeth nods, forcing a smile as she folds her hands behind her back, bouncing on the heels of her feet, "Alright daddy!" she turns sharply, running off with a beaming smile, her golden hair bouncing as she heads back to Sammy and her new friend.

William smiles fondly at her retreating figure before sighing and silently heading towards the hall where the echos of music play before turning a corner to head towards his office. He had better things things to do then to watch his daughter, most likely she has already learned her lesson.

Besides, she should be safe with all the other kids. Circus Baby only kills children when no one else is in the room after all, it's doubtful that with the amount of children in the building anyone would get cornered by his creations. Better safe then sorry but William has confidence that his sweet daughter will do as he says.

Sweet Elizabeth has never dared to disobey him before, argue with him? Yes, but never disobey him.

Elizabeth huffs, plopping down onto the ground next to Sammy before gazing at the stage with wide longing eyes, her eyes tearing up, "Why won't he let me go see her? It just isn't fair!" Elizabeth questions bitterly, tears falling down her face. She tears her gaze away from Circus Baby to hide her face in her arms, to hide her tears as she begins to sob.

Sammy looks over, patting her arm with sympathy in his eyes, "It's gonna be alright, at least he let you have your birthday here..." he points out quietly, laying his head on her shoulder as if to comfort her, "He'll give in eventually..."

Elizabeth sniffs, wiping away her tears before slowly peaking out from underneath her arms to look at him with a pout, "You think so?"

Sammy gives her a hesitant smile, "I know so... He loves you, Lizzy. There's no way he'll be able to keep this up for long."

Elizabeth huffs out a laugh, "Fair play, your right, you always are. I must just be having some hard luck." she admits sheepishly before giving Sammy a one armed hug, "Thank you for cheering me up."

Sammy grins at her, hugging her back before pulling away, "Your welcome, Lizzy. I'm going to go to Funtime Auditorium, alright?"

Elizabeth nods with a smile on her face, "Have fun!" she calls out to him as he runs off, leaving Elizabeth alone.

After a few seconds of watching Circus Baby, a realization forms in her mind, "Daddy isn't watching." she mutters lowly before slowly grinning, standing to her feet and slowly walking through the crowd of children and towards the stage to see Circus Baby up close.

Circus Baby was even more beautiful up close, sweet and childlike as she sang softly along to the music coming from the speakers. Her wide blue eyes were bright and joyful, just like Elizabeth's green ones. Elizabeth could stay here for hours just watching the robotic character on stage.

Elizabeth wanders closer, wonder and awe in her eyes, her gaze fixed onto Circus Baby as she leans forward, resting her hands on the edge of the wooden stage.

Time passes quickly, the crowd of children gradually thinning until only two children were left in the room. Eventually even they left until Elizabeth was the only one left in the room, everyone else was elsewhere in the building, even the adults.

Circus Baby stops singing not long after the two children leave, her round blue eyes roaming around the room for children before landing on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth beams up at Circus Baby, standing in awe before the creature his father loved. The daughter he made for himself, "Don't tell daddy that I'm here." Elizabeth whispers out, holding a finger to her lips with a secretive and playful grin, "I've been wanting to watch a show too. I don't know why he won't let me come see you, you're wonderful!" Elizabeth marveled in awe, her green eyes wide and bright and full of joy as she folds her hands behind her back.

Circus Baby copies the first motion, bringing up a hand and holding a finger to her metal lips before letting out a shushing sound, "Shhhh." there's a loud click sounding from within her body as she freezes in place before she holds out a beckoning hand, "Would you like me to make ice cream for you?" Circus Baby asks softly in a near whisper, her voice smooth and mechanical even as her lifeless yet joyful eyes stay fixed onto Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth nods excitedly, her grin widening as she excepts the hand and lets the robot pull her onto the stage, "I'd love that!" she beams, bouncing at the heels of her feet, looking up at Circus Baby through her eyelashes as she leans forward in anticipation with wide eyes, "Vanilla please!" she adds after a moment.

Another click sounds from within Circus Baby as she processes Elizabeth's answer before her stomach opens to reveal a cone of ice cream.

Elizabeth wanders closer, reaching out a hand for the ice cream cone, "Thank you!" she beams as she carefully grabs the ice cream cone in her two hands and pulling away from her before frowning, the sound of quiet footsteps enter the room. Elizabeth looks over her shoulder as if just noticing the eerie silence, turning to look at Sammy who stood by the hallway, "Where did the other children go?" she wonders, having just noticed that she and Sammy were the only people in the room.

A click echoes from within Circus Baby's body before her eyes turn jet black, a single dot of light shining within each empty socket as she gazes down at Elizabeth with wide eyes.

Elizabeth turns around to look at Circus Baby just in time for a large claw to burst out from within Circus Baby and grab her around the middle, pulling her into the contraption. A loud scream erupts from Elizabeth as she's dragged into the mechanical beast, interrupting the question she was about to ask. Elizabeth was frozen in fear and shock for a moment, her eyes wide before she starts struggling to get out.

Elizabeth grabs at the metal claw around her waist, pulling at it but to no use as it drags her further down, Circus Baby's stomach closes shut around her, the robot ignoring her cry's for help, "HELP! HEL-"

Her screams die down into sobs as she bangs on her metal tomb, the cheerful screams of children drowning out the noise as dozens of children re-enter the room, her cry's going unheard.

"Today's a very lucky girl's birthday!" Circus Baby's soft voice rings out with clarity as metal parts collapse back into place to crush the child inside, "It's your birthday~" her soft voice sings out slowly, a soft melody coming from the speakers above her.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday~ It's your birthday. Happy birthday! Its a great day! Happy birthday~ to you~ Happy birthday to you, dear Elizabeth~ Happy birthday to you!" the last thing Elizabeth hears before everything goes black is Circus Baby's sweet singing as her life fades away from within the robot, not a single cry heard... except perhaps by little Samuel who saw the entire thing.

Sammy gasps, frozen in place in the crowd of children as he looks up at the stage where Elizabeth was just moments before. Sammy screams, bursting out into tears as his eyes dart around in a panic.

A woman nearby gasps, turning to him in curiousity before going to comfort him, "Are you alright? What happened? Do you need your parents?" she asks, concern in her eyes as she trys to comfort the crying boy.

Sammy clutches onto her, hugging her tight and burrying his face in her shirt as he sobs, "Daddy! I want daddy! Baby ate Lizzy up!" he trys to explain in between his hysterical sobbing that almost sounded like a scream.

The women gazes down at him in worry, hugging him back, "Where is he?" she asks softly, gently encouraging him to speak up.

"O-Office." he whimpers out, pulling away from her slightly to point at the hallway, "To the left." he says hesitantly before reaching his arms up to her for her to pick him up. His eyes were still wide with terror but at least he wasn't screaming anymore.

The women nods slowly, a concerned frown on her face as she picks him up in her arms and heads towards the direction he told her to go, "Don't worry, we'll find your father." she comforts him with a nervous but encouraging smile.

For some reason that didn't comfort him, it won't erase the memory of that claw coming out of the robots stomach and pulling Elizabeth inside.

It won't erase the memory of her screams.


End file.
